patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Akiko Chou
Character Info Akiko Chou is a very odd character, Appearing to be a special kind of Oni who enjoy doing things no one ever dare to do. Making her a risk taker. She manage to get enjoyment from other people pain, funny videos and refference and even having a massive appatite. She is close friend of Jazmin Kimmy and the Nanman Tribe. Despite enjoying people pain, She don't enjoy taking over the world in any shape or form as doing nothing but sit on the throne would be extremely boring for her. Aside from that, She not completely evil as she just want to have fun without anything holding her back. During the Shadow the Hedgehog Saga, She appear to have more then she shows, Including a power base on her power called Cosmic Mode, Where her body would be more demonic, Her body and appearance would be made of stars and her power level would increase 10x as much as her regular form, Being the most powerful character in the series. Despite her power, Her mind still low and was defeated by Shadow after multiple tried of trying to kill him to protect her father Jokini the Clown, Even nearly killing herself to do so. She currently recovering in the meantime. Backstory Nothing is known about her past so far. Thou she is an oni(Possibly from the Netherealm), She have no part of the Netherealm War during the time and was living alone in the alley way. Making her one of the very few demon character who don't take part in battle. In one of the saga, It been pointed out that she is the daughter of not only a female oni, But a cosmic spirit by the name Jokini the Clown, Where she got her dark twisted humor from. It is possible she gave him the idea of having fun with powers, instead of using them to take over to destroy places, but instead spread chaos around it, Leading to the event of Shadow the Hedgehog adventure. Appears in Main Story *Kingdom Hearts Saga *Shadow the Hedgehog Saga (Antagonising Role to protect her father.) Side Story *??? What-If Story *??? Friends and Enemies Family Members *Jokini the Clown (Father) *Unknown Female Oni (Mother) *Her Mimikyu Friends *Jazmin Kimmy (Close Friend) *Wade Neon *Stocking Anarchy *Spongebob100 *The Nanman Tribe *Meng Huo *Zhu-Rong *Kadri *Kamimi Enemies *Unknown Ability One of her special ability is the use of hypnotic in order to make people do her bidding. Thou she mostly use this for her own game and fun. She don't tend to do combat when it nothing worth her time. In some battles, She would comedly accept death since she know she will be revived at some point, Either by Dragon Ball or for the most point, The help of the Nanman Tribe Shaman. In a more serious battle, Like with Shadow the Hedgehog, She would use her full power if she ever have a large reason and transform into Cosmic Mode. She would use this to prevent death on her father Jokini by giving her all against Shadow. Despite her strong power, If damaged long enough, Her body breaks apart and nearly shattered. She would form back after being brought back to Mobius with Shadow and Blade the Hedgehog help to recover while Shadow try to talk thing out with Jokini without resorting into violance. Trivia * She appear in Spongebob100 and IceLoverMei crew outside the RPG, Much like Wade Neon and Jazmin Kimmy. ** Unlike them however, She never in Hank wanted list. *While in her normal state, She is a simple girl who cannot fight. But in Cosmic Mode, She is by far the most powerful character ever made, Even topping Piraka Chaos and Chara level. However as strong she is, Her mind still the same comedic self, and it can leave her open to many attacks. Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:IceLoverMei Characters Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Female Category:Super-Natural Power Category:Anti-Hero Category:Side Characters Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Oni Category:Crazy Category:Risk Taker Category:Demon